Little Girl Jitters
by eyesofgarnet
Summary: Puck and Rachel are having a little girl, he is ecstatic. Until he realized she will one day meet a boy like him...


He's over the moon ecstatic for the first few days after he finds out he and Rachel are going to be having a little girl in a few months. He tells anyone and everyone he sees, sometimes even twice because he forgets who he's told so far. It doesn't matter though, he's happy, everyone else should be happy. This time he gets to keep her, and watch her grow up. The fact that a little girl he helped create is going to be calling him daddy for the rest of his life sends this unexplainable feeling through his entire body. It's the best damn feeling in the world.

Everything is perfect. He's helping Rachel plan the nursery out, and doesn't even fight her when she suggests a theme filled with the color pink. They're making lists of names, and actually agreeing on ones they both like, he never thought that was going to happen. He had expected a huge fight.

It all gets shot to hell when they go over to his mom's house for dinner one night and his little sister, Sarah, brings home some guy that reminds him a little too much of him when he was in high school. He knows how guys think, they're disgusting and perverted. It hits him that when his baby girl grows up she's going to start dating these guys. Guys like him who will do anything and everything to get a girl to put out, and just be an all around jackass. Suddenly, he thinks having a little girl isn't such a good idea anymore.

He's helping Rachel into their new SUV when she notices something's wrong. She can see his eye twitching, which happens only when he's really annoyed with something. After she watches him walk over to the other side of the SUV and get into the driver's side she decides to call him out on it. She has a feeling it has something to do with the guy that Sarah brought him, and she knows how overprotective Puck gets over his little sister.

"Sarah's new boyfriend is very interesting." Rachel tells him. She's referring to the fact that he's covered in tattoos and piercings and smelled a little too much like pot for her liking.

Puck doesn't answer her. He pulls out of the driveway and starts heading down the street to the main road that will take them to their house on the other side of town. All he wants to do is punch that guy Sarah brought home and then go into the future and chop off the dicks of any guy that has a chance of even glancing at his daughter.

"Noah? What's wrong?" Rachel asks him, a little unnerved by his silence.

"I don't think this is a good idea anymore." He tells her. He's trying to stay focused on the road ahead of him but his mind keeps wandering towards how much stress he's going to be under for the rest of his life.

Rachel's confused. Two hours ago he was so happy it almost made everyone around them sick, but now that he's all quiet its weird.

"What isn't a good idea anymore?"

"This." He takes one hand off the wheel and points towards her swollen belly. "This isn't a good idea anymore."

Rachel can't help but laugh. She was wondering when his nerves were going to start taking over. It took him a lot longer than she had expected them to this time. When they got married he locked himself in his hotel room and threatened to jump out the window if someone didn't get him a bottle of jack.

"Noah, everything will be fine I promise. You're a natural. I see the way you are with Finn and Santana's daughter. You're going to be an amazing father." She's trying to reassure him.

He shakes his head as he grips the steering wheel tighter. "No that's not what I mean. I just don't think it's a good idea that we're going to have a girl." Puck can feel the bile rising in his throat. "She's gonna grow up one day and then she's going to meet a guy like me and then I'm going to have to kill him. I can't live with that on my mind for the next few years, knowing that I'm going to kill some unsuspecting little bastard because he looked at my daughter the wrong way. Remember all the shit I use to get you to do in high school while your dads were still in the house. What if he tries to pull that shit when we're home?"

Rachel would laugh at him but she can see from his profile that he's serious. "Noah, pull the car over."

Puck does what she says and pulls over to the side of the road. His hands are shaking with anger as he puts the SUV into park and turns to her. The smile on her face should be comforting him, but it's not. It's driving him crazy.

"Why are you smiling?" He asks her. "This is serious. I'm going to kill some kid and spend the rest of my life in jail because of this little girl." He reaches over and runs his hand over Rachel's belly. If he could just keep her in there, safe and sound forever, he'd love it.

"Noah, you're not going to kill anyone because of her." Rachel tells him as she reaches to put her hand over his. "And what's the big deal if she meets someone like you one day? You're amazing. I can only hope that she meets someone like her father who would do anything for her and love her just as much as you do right now."

Puck shakes his head. She's not getting why this is such a big deal. "If she meets a guy like me, she's not going to find anything like that in him. He's going to want to sleep with her, and touch her all the time, especially if she looks anything like you."

"You don't give yourself enough credit." Rachel moves her hand away from his and places it on his face. "Yes, you were a bit crass when we were younger, but you've changed. I'm sure you'll teach her everything she needs to know about how to stay away from boys like you. But I also hope you teach that boys like you do have a good side and if they meet the right girl that they'll let that good side show. Plus you can't keep her locked up forever."

He doesn't have tears in his eyes (he totally does) as he's listening to his wife tell him exactly how amazing she thinks he is. He still doesn't think he deserves her, she proves that every single day. But he knows he's one lucky bastard to have her.

"You really think so?" He asks in a shaky voice.

"I know so." Rachel tells him with a huge smile on her face. "Now come on, let's get home. We can take a few more names off that list of ours."


End file.
